Issues
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Because we all have issues. Various one shots of the girls of RWBY along with Nagisa coming to terms with them. Commitment Issues and Intimacy Issues has been posted here.
1. Chapter 1 Commitment Issues

AN: I own nothing.

Ruby and Nagisa finally arrived home after the long wedding party. She was happy that Neptune and Weiss married after so many years. Now all that was left was... HOLY CRAP she is the only one who hasn't gotten married. Ruby looked at Nagisa who was ready to tuck himself into bed. After being in a relationship for SIX YEARS and saving the world she hasn't seen so much as a ring let alone any mention of the subject. I mean sure she's 21, but SIX YEARS of her life were invested into this relationship she wasn't going to get that time back or get any younger for that matter. Nagisa isn't a scumbag. He wasn't the type that would use the phrase, "Why buy the cow when I can get the milk for free." No he wouldn't... I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING DECAPITATE HIM IF THAT IS THE CASE... Right after I have my proper goodbye that is. She decided that tomorrow she would have a long talk with him about it.

They both sat opposite of each other eating their food. Suddenly Ruby went in for the kill. "Nagisa do you love me?"

Nagisa was surprised. "Yes... Did you do something? Did I do something?" Nagisa talked slowly not sure of what he had done, or if Ruby had done something.

"Nagisa you know I love you, but we have to talk about us."

"Okay?"

"Good now then..." Huh? Ruby's never had this conversation before. Come to think of it Nagisa has been Ruby's one and only boyfriend. Add to that the fact that Nagisa was her first kiss, and first time. HOLY CRAP! She was going to marry Nagisa and not even know what it's like to be with other men... Or women. "Uhh let's go out out today."

"Wait weren't we..."

"I forgot what I was gonna say so let's go." Nice save Rose even after all this time you still got it. Okay so we go to places where they have a bunch of things related to marriage the he'll get the hint.

Ruby and Nagisa finally went out on their 'date' or as Ruby would later call it 'How I managed to get Nagisa to pop the question without using Crescent Rose to force him into it.' The first stop was a jewelry store, then a dress shop, and finally a bakery. Of course the last one was also for the intention of refilling the cookie jar.

In Nagisa's mind though all he thought about was what Ruby wanted for her birthday. Despite the fact that her birthday was 3 weeks ago. Is she seriously already concerned for her birthday? Then the anniversary came into mind, but that wasn't until 4 months from now. So what does she want? Are we having another engagement party? Nagisa went down the list of people he knew and all of them were married or would probably die alone (Qrow). If only he would have stopped chasing skirts.

After a long day they both went back home. Ruby looked at Nagisa, but nothing that seemed that he got the hint. Maybe I shouldn't have bought the cookies, but I have my priorities which I'am now realizing are cookies are more important than my marital status. Wow I really need to go see that therapist. In the end Ruby decided to just come out and say it. "Nagisa I'm not a cow you know."

"I never said you were fat." Nagisa responded. He didn't complain when Ruby bought the cookies. He thought it was adorable, but maybe she didn't see it that way.

"No it's not about my weight it's just that... Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free you know?" Hopefully this time Nagisa would understand.

"We get free milk?"

"No we don't get free milk although you'd think after we saved the world we would get something for free." After they saved the world they didn't anything for free not even cookies.

"So we should buy a cow to get free milk?" Nagisa had heard the phrase before, but it probably meant something different in this dimension.

"No although that wouldn't be a bad idea given how much I... Mean we spend on milk." Ruby spent several lien on milk, go figure.

"Well given that Zwei die... Went to that farm we should definitely consider getting a new pet." Nagisa didn't have the heart to tell her that Zwei is shall we say now roaming greener pastures. The news would kill her, probably, Yang didn't take it well. So they all agreed that they would tell Ruby that he was in a farm, when in reality he was buried under the rose bushel Nagisa planted. Rest well old buddy you died doing what you love, rummaging through garbage and eating Ruby's old discarded chocolate cookies. YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED!

"Yeah probably wonder when Zwei will come back? But back to the real issue when are we getting married?" Oh! OH! OH NO! Nagisa could not go through that especially after all the horrors from the rest of how the proposals went, and he had been through them.

"Well I..."

"Yes?" Ruby was waiting for an answer. She did not invest six years of her life in a relationship that was going nowhere. Even if it was with the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen and had the pleasure of... Pleasuring and being pleasured by said creature. He was an angel sent from heaven, which is ironically how they met. She had been walking down the streets of Vale with the rest of her team, then there was a large flash of light and Nagisa fell right on top of her putting both of them in the hospital for three weeks where they got to know each other. It was like the perfect love story minus all the tubes, machines, IV stands, and that old naked guy.

"I'm scared of what will happen, not of us marrying, but what will happen when I do it." Nagisa was horrified to even ask.

"What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen." Ruby saw how happy her friends and family were, sure she was happy with him, but she wanted to finally reach the next stage of their relationship.

"Ruby do you remember what happened to our friends?" Nagisa thought for sure Ruby would remember what happened.

"They became happy what are you talking about?"

"Jaune and Pyrrha."

"It worked out."

"When Jaune proposed to Pyrrha he put the ring in her glass of wine, and she drank the whole thing like a tequila shot. The ring was then stuck on her esophagus. She started choking and we had to rush her to the hospital for surgery. Not to mention that the doctors had to bring her back FIVE TIMES RUBY!"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ruby remembered how close it was to Pyrrha dying, several times, it was quite the night. "But the wedding was..." Then she remembered how Yang got too drunk and began making a move on Pyrrha, and Weiss, and Blake, and Nora, and Neo, and Cinder, and Coco, and Velvet, and Emerald, and Team NDGO, and Penny, and Neon, and Goodwitch, and Salem (What they couldn't save Salem from her horrible fate? FUCK YOU!) even Ruby too. In fact she did that at every wedding now that she thought of it. Maybe we should keep Yang as far away from the bar as possible.

"Blake and Sun?" Ruby knew there had to be one good proposal in there... Somewhere.

"The police came in and took us all down to the station for questioning because they thought we were a part of the Neo White Fang remember? Then Nora began resisting arrest and nearly got us all gunned down. I got shot in the leg remember?" Ruby remembered how much maze it took for them to bring Nora down, twenty maze cans and one tear gas grenade near her face as well as twenty incendiary grenades. She thought they were going to die. Nora did always say that they would never take her alive.

"Weiss and Neptune?"

"Grimm Leviathan that grabbed Neptune and almost swallowed him whole. Not to mention that he picked the ocean to do it and we all know his fear of water. I don't think he was expecting it."

"Yeah but we killed it."

"Then we became marooned in an island for two weeks without food or water. And I think at one point we all started trying to kill one another in secret for food." That would explain why Yang always looked at Neo in such a predatory way. If she were honest with herself at one point she saw Neo as a giant ice cream and Velvet as a chocolate bunny, but they pulled through... Sort of Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Emerald, Nora, and Pyrrha began cooking Mercury's legs for sustenance. Needless to say metal doesn't feel the same way when it leaves the body.

"Yang and Neo?" Surely her sister was a good story.

"Were both so afraid of commitment that they split up, and Neo came to live with us. As I recall it was weird having her just spontaneously pop up out of nowhere. And when Yang finally decided she was ready they both had sex in our kitchen table and the rest of the house... For the whole week Ruby we had to buy new furniture." At one point when Ruby was taking a shower she saw Neo with a knife only to open the shower curtain and see Neo handing her a loofa on a stick. Then one day when she was asleep she thought Neo was going to kill Nagisa with a butter knife only to see that she had served them breakfast in bed. It was... Weird and nice at the same time.

"Coco and Cinder?" Ruby didn't expect those two to hook up, but if they were happy then good for them.

"Same thing except Coco came to live with us, for some reason, and she tried to convince us to a three-way and after she and Cinder got back together they came back and asked us that again except with all four of us." At least they didn't have sex in the house. But Cinder did burn half the neighborhood down when she and Coco got into a big fight when Coco proposed. Apparently both of them had decided that whoever proposed first got dibs... Whatever that meant probably something sexual. It was enough to make Cinder burn down seven houses including theirs, so it must have been something really important for Cinder. At least they paid for the new house, and Nagisa's hospital bill.

"Emerald and Mercury?" Ruby was almost at her end.

"Emerald almost gunned down Mercury when she saw his scroll texts. She took away his legs so that it would be easier to chase him down. Not to mention that she made Mercury see... Something with that weird semblance of hers now he is afraid of scrolls for some reason." Ruby remembered how jumpy Mercury seemed whenever a scroll rang. And whenever he would hear the noise, but no one answered he would get into a fetal position bit his nails and beg to make it stop.

"Velvet and Yatsuhashi you have to give me Velvet and Yatsuhashi." Come on guys give me something.

"Try Goliaths storming the city, and destroying their house and half the neighborhood as well as me being hospitalized... Again." She had only one choice left.

"Ren and Nora?" She was at the end of her rope.

"Ruby the city still hasn't finished rebuilding itself. She left hundreds homeless, and I'm pretty sure she set and orphanage on fire. An orphanage Ruby." She knew it was a long shot anyways.

"Okay I see your point how about we go and get the registration forms and we skip the whole proposal thing." Would Remnant survive another marriage proposal? Probably not, but at least this way she could get what she wanted.

So finally they both signed the papers and returned home. Everything was normal no Grimm, no burned neighborhoods, no sex in tho house that wasn't them involved in it, no police storming the house, no fighting just pure nothingness. Then Nagisa turned on the T.V. and all hell broke loose. "In other news a large creature was just sighted coming out of the ocean and is wreaking havoc across Vale. The creature is unlike anything we have ever seen and is about five kilometers in height..." Nagisa turned off the T.V. Ruby walked in with a cookie in her mouth.

"Hey Nagisa I just got off the phone with Yang, Reese proposed to Neon." All that Nagisa was thinking of was. If the world is destroyed it wasn't because I married Ruby, but because Reese proposed to Neon.

Nagisa turned to look at Ruby. "So now that we are married we should probably discuss kids huh Ruby." Ruby's face was suddenly filled with shock and horror.


	2. Chapter 2 Intimacy Issues

AN: I own nothing.

Blake was losing her shit. Today she was getting married which meant that she had to have sex. Which of course meant that she could no longer make any sort of excuse when confronting Nagisa about the topic. Blake was thinking a million miles a second to come up with a way to avoid having sex with Nagisa. Has the topic come up in the years they dated? Yes. She remembered that during every make out session she would immediately make something up when it looked like it was going further than just making out. If she were honest she too was to blame for it. Doesn't help when you read smut all the time. It also didn't help that Nagisa made that shy expression and blushed every time she took his shirt off. She knew that if she went further she would regret it. She had no experience, sort of. One thing was reading it, another is dreaming it, and another is fantasizing about it with the shower head. But doing it? She didn't stand a chance. What if Nagisa left her because she wasn't good enough? What if Nagisa stays married to her because he thinks she will get better, but doesn't? What if he's really marrying her to sleep with her and divorces her later due to failure of consummating the marriage on her part? (No bullshit though you can actually get a divorce like that because one of you or both of you did not consummate the marriage)

"It's no wonder he didn't make me sign a pre-nup he wants half of my stuff." Blake thought as she looked at Nagisa who was sleeping with a smile on his face. "Well you listen to me Shiota you won't get off the hook that easy. Tonight I'm gonna sex you up so good your ancestors will feel it."

Nagisa began to wake up and kissed Blake on the cheek. "So uhh... Shouldn't you go with Weiss for the dresses and what not?"

"Yeah let me just get ready."

"Okay I'll make breakfast."

Blake nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Nagisa then made his way down stairs to make breakfast. Nagisa thought to himself how lucky he was that today he was marrying Blake. It almost seemed surreal, but it all worked out in the end. He was finally done cooking breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see that it was Weiss waiting outside.

"Nagisa you're still alive thank... I mean hey what's up where's Blake?"

Nagisa quirked an eyebrow. "Uhh I think she's in the bathroom still why?"

"Oh no reason maid of honor stuff you know."

"Right well tell her breakfast is ready."

"No problem." Weiss then immediately dashed to the bathroom to see Blake holding Gambol Shroud.

"Blake what the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Weiss good you're already here listen I'm gonna kill Nagisa and make it look like a suicide I need your help."

"Yeah I read your message you can't kill Nagisa!"

"Damn you're right the police will know it was me I'll be labeled a person of interest as soon as the case starts. Then they'll find out it was me, and send me to prison where I'll be somebody's bitch and be forced into some type of lesbian gang bang as they all take advantage of my body and fulfill their sick pleasures, but at the same time I'll be secretly enjoying myself because deep down I've been repressing my lesbian sexuality. I mean it makes sense why the hell else would I end up with Nagisa he looks like a woman. Oh crap it all makes sense now! I'm gay for Nagisa!"

Weiss then slapped Blake across the face as hard as she could. "Snap out of it!"

Blake then looked at Gambol Shroud and offered it to Weiss. "Here you do it."

"Blake what the fuck?"

"Weiss, Nagisa is a scumbag I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that?"

"He's made me unconsciously repress my sexuality by seducing me with those beautiful eyes that look like sapphires, that smile that brings warmth to my heart, and that goddamn bloodlust of his that males me feel like I'm in danger is just so... Alluring." Blake began to drool.

"HE'S THE NICEST GUY IN ALL OF REMNANT BLAKE! Remember how our final battle with Salem went?"

Blake then remembered how Nagisa had been in a long debate with Salem as to her motivations. When Nagisa became saddened and showed his expression to Salem she immediately regretted her actions. Then he began smiling again. It was rather anti climatic now that she thought about it.

"Well okay, but umm... How do I know he isn't marrying me to get half of my stuff?"

"Blake your intimacy issues are getting in the way c'mon you gotta open up to him and be honest with yourself."

"Yeah you're right okay let's go."

As Blake made her way down the stairs Weiss pulled out her scroll.

Listen we may have a problem can I borrow her?

What kind of problem?

A classic Blake problem.

Yeah okay I'll give her the details.

Ren then put his scroll back in his pocket, and turned to Nora. "Nora, Weiss says you're up."

Nora then began to pop her knuckles. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

Blake along with Weiss, Yang, and Ruby went to get their dresses ready. "So Blake do you already know what you are gonna do to Nagisa when you guys get to the hotel room?" Yang asked.

Blake stopped and was deep in thought. Then she turned to Yang. "We're supposed to know what we are gonna do before hand? Oh screw this I'm out!"

Then Nora knocked out Blake with one blow to her gut. "Thanks Nora."

"It's what I do." Then Nora left the room.

"Well let's get her to her wedding." Yang said as she began carrying Blake... Bridal style.

They finally made it inside to where they would make the final preparations for Blake's wedding dress. As they set Blake in front of the mirror she began to come to. "Ugh what happened?"

"Nora beat the crap out of you now let's see we need something new, used, and blue so..." Weiss was thinking what they could use.

"Well Nagisa is blue, new, and about to get used so she's all good." Yang said as she patted Blake in the back.

Ruby and Weiss started chuckling. "But in all seriousness though Blake you have no idea how good you've got it. You are marrying Nagisa. I mean seriously how bad can it be?" Ruby tried to reassure her friend.

"But..."

"When we found out you were a faunus what did you do?"

"Run away."

"Okay bad example. Oh when Beacon fell what did you do?"

"Run away to Menagerie."

"Okay when you fought Adam a second time what did you do?"

"Run away. Are you going somewhere with this?"

Ruby was at the end of her rope Blake had serious issues. "What is Nagisa marrying into?"

Blake just shrugged.

Nagisa was getting ready for his wedding. Ren had helped him fix his suit up, which was weird considering the fact that Ren wasn't supposed to really be there, but whatever.

"So Nagisa how are you feeling?"

"Really good, but uh... I wish we could have skipped the ceremony and just done the papers."

"Why?"

"Call it a hunch, but I feel like I should be avoiding this process for a reason. I dunno it's weird, but nothing bad's happened so maybe it's just me."

At least he isn't planning on running away. "Well let's go."

"Right."

As they exited the room they saw Nora sprinting with a knife in hand screaming. "WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!"

"Uhh she's not gonna..."

"Don't worry I got it."

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as he saw Ren chase after Nora. Then he spotted Jaune and Pyrrha. "Where did she go?"

"That way Ren's chasing her."

"Alright thanks she went this way guys."

"What the..." Then Nagisa saw EVERYONE that they had invited chase after Nora. "Just let this day end normally... That's not gonna happen is it?" Nagisa shook the bad thoughts out of his head and headed to where the ceremony was taking place.

Blake was running as fast as she could they were all coming after her. Then she finally decided to hide inside one of the rooms. She started piling whatever she could find to barricade the entrance. She grabbed chairs... A lot of chairs. That was holding them for now anyways. When she looked around her she saw Nagisa and the minister with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"Uhm I..."

"Well since both of you are here might as well get started."

They could hear the people trying to breach Blake's barricade. Blake walked down the aisle and stood right next to Nagisa.

"We are... Uh... Well there's usually more people, but uhm... Well we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." The sound of people breaking in was becoming too loud for the minister to bear. "You know what fuck it do you take him to be your husband? Sickness, health yada yada yada."

"Uhh I..." In her mind Blake was shouting NO! "Yeah." Blake mentally slapped herself now she had to have sex with Nagisa, and it would all go downhill from there.

"You there blue lady do you..."

"I'm a boy."

"Wait is this not the wedding of an Narissa Shiaya and a Slake Belladon?"

"Uhh this is the Nagisa Shiota and Blake Belladonna wedding." Blake explained.

"Oh... OH! Nah well they already deposited the money, and I have a strict return policy their fault for choosing the wrong hall."

"Uhh isn't it yours because you didn't know the address?" Nagisa asked.

"Boy... God works in mysterious ways."

"Really?"

"Well its 600 lien an hour and they paid for three hours so what do you think?"

"God's a business?"

"There it is now kiss."

Nagisa didn't have the heart to tell the minister that he skipped a part, but whatever he leaned in and kissed Blake. Finally the doors came down and everyone rushed in.

"NO FUCK ME WE MISSED IT! GODDAMN IT! YOU BASTARDS! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Weiss was on her knees hitting the floor with her fists.

Blake and Nagisa decided to make a quick exit. As they neared the hotel Blake began getting a sinking feeling. As they made it inside the room Nagisa began taking his jacket off. Then he turned to Blake who had a sullen look in her face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just that well... We have to do it now right?"

"Well we kinda have to it's kind of essential."

Blake couldn't believe her faunus ears to think that Nagisa was some kind of sick... Twisted... Depraved... Sexual deviant... That only wanted to use her body to fulfill his sick... Lesbian pleasures on her body made Blake's imagination run wild and reminded her of page 156 paragraph 3 of her book Ninjas of Love when Yona is tied up, and the evil witch Eclair, along with her henchmen, have their way with her all at the same time. Internally Blake thought, Yeah let's make make that for reals. But her other half thought what if we perform below average then he will leave us and take half of our stuff. What if he gets the fourth volume where Yona has her way with Princess Sasha and her five female consorts as they all gang bang Sasha? That was Blake's favorite especially the way they use the lettuce in that scene.

"Nagisa I can't believe you would use marry me for my body."

"What I was talking about sleeping it's been a long day."

"Oh uhh... Nagisa I can't have sex!" There she finally said it.

Nagisa then immediately hugged her. "It's okay we'll get through this."

Holy crap he is the nicest guy in all of Remnant he thinks I have some sort of disease that prevents me from having sex, and he is staying with me. "What I really meant was that I don't know how to have sex."

"Huh? What do you mean didn't they have sex ed in Beacon?" Nagisa was confused.

"Well... Huh? Now that you mention it I can't remember if we did." There was one class Blake remembered with Port when he brought a cucumber, but he also had a Grimm there. She remembered how Port used the cucumber to stuff it down the Beowolf's throat, but she wasn't sure if it was a means to show how to deep-throat or a new way to kill Grimm with vegetables or fruits. "Well did they have sex ed where you came from?"

"Well..." Nagisa remembered Ms. Bitch and her... Stories also her examples... And the live demonstrations. "You could call it that..." Then Nagisa silently whispered to himself. "You could also call it child molestation."

"You say something?"

"No nothing... So uh... I mean we don't have to have sex Blake we can be patient."

"Thank you." Then Blake thought to herself for a minute about what he possibly meant. "Wait if this is what he wants. Of course then he will lord this over me and use it whenever he wants to get something from me like Volume 5 of the Ninjas of Love Series when the evil witch Eclair disguises herself as Yona and has her way with Princess Sasha and her consorts in a six way lesbian orgy. Then she impregnates Sasha with a tentacle monster, and when Yona comes over to profess her love for Sasha they, along with the consorts are all raped by the tentacle monster."

"Well time to..."

Blake immediately jumped Nagisa.

"Blake what are you..."

"FUCK ME NAGISA!"

"What the hell!?" Nagisa was scared by the sudden change in Blake's mood.

Blake then did things that were considered illegal to Nagisa that night. I don't mean just a sexual act, and the state doesn't allow that. I mean ILLEGAL to the point where you would need Human Rights Watch to figure this shit out. Anyways...

Nagisa shuddered in utter terror of the things he just went through. Blake snuggled closely to him a smile spread across her entire face.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"That's uhh... One way to put it."

"Nagisa I think I should apologize."

"Oh uh... What for?" Is it for the things you did to me just now? Nagisa internally thought.

"No for yesterday in the morning I planned to kill you and make it look like a suicide, then I tried to convince Weiss to do it but she said no, then I thought that I had gay feelings for you, then I thought you were marrying me to then divorce me and get half of my stuff, then I thought that you were repressing my latent homosexuality, but you know what I learned last night that I should open up more so do you have anything to say?"

Nagisa was still processing everything Blake told him. "WHAT!?"

"I love you too." Then she hugged him tighter.

Several months later

Nagisa and Blake were eating breakfast at their table when Nagisa decided to finally come out and say it.

"Blake I should be honest with you."

"Oh? What about?"

"So you know that sometimes when we would make out we would go a bit far sometimes?"

"Uhh yeah why?"

"Well I would sometimes use a laser pointer to prevent us from going any further."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay I get it." Blake then wondered when the hell would Nagisa use a laser pointer. Then she realized it. It was when he took off his shirt and had the shy expression.

AN: So I think I'll make a series called the Issues series I already know what to do wuth Yang and Weiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Abandonment Issues

AN: I own nothing. NagisaxYang

Yang was on edge she was about to lose it all just like last time. First her mother, and now her boyfriend was leaving her. "Look it will only be five days besides I'm sure you can manage." Said Nagisa as he was carrying his luggage out the door.

"You can't leave me here all alone." Yang said as she tried to come up with an excuse for him not to leave.

"What are you talking about you're not alone." Nagisa said.

"This is like when my mom left my dad and never came back."

Nagisa then looked past Yang's shoulder and saw Raven eating some cereal while watching TV. "Uhh..."

"Doesn't count." Yang said.

"It's just five days Yang." Nagisa tried to calm his girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant." Atta girl Yang now he has to stay. What kind of jackass would abandon his pregnant girlfriend for five days? Certainly not Nagisa.

Nagisa looked at Yang straight in the face. "We've never had sex Yang."

Damn it Yang rookie mistake! Okay you got this uh... "Okay so maybe I jerked you off while you slept then took your cum and smeared it over a dildo, and used that to get myself pregnant because I wanted to preserve your virginity."

Raven choked on her cereal. "WHAT!?"

Nagisa stood there dumbfounded. "Okay... I'm gonna go now because... I have to catch my flight... Uh Raven she's all yours." Nagisa then quickly exited the house to catch his flight.

Raven activated her semblance at the same time as her daughter and caught her before she took after Nagisa. "Damn you're... So strong. Let it go Yang he'll be back in five days besides it's not like he's a scumbag like your dad."

"Didn't you leave my dad, and that's why he hooked up with Ruby's mom?" Yang asked trying to recap past events.

"Details or semantics whatever look Nagisa is a great girl er... Guy and I'm glad that you found someone who can make you happy." Raven said as she place her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Holy crap! What if another girl realizes this and tries to hit on him? At first it will start with him asking what time it is, and before you know it ten seconds later they're doing it in the airship's restroom. I'm going over there to kill that bitch!" Yang was already activating her semblance again.

"Look Yang your abandonment issues are coming back just like when I left your dad after he cheated on me." Yang was about to speak up. "Shut up now listen I know you became a huntress to find me and you did that so let's have a heart to heart okay?"

Yang just pouted. "I didn't become a huntress to find you you know."

"Yang I'm not Oobleck now then tell me how did you and Nagisa meet?" Raven asked curious as to how Yang was able to meet the boy.

"We met at a bar." Yang said recalling how they met.

"And..."

"Ugh fine. I wanted to have a one night stand with Nagisa, but he was just so... Sweet, innocent, cuddly, and he is totally packing not a gun but the size of his..."

"I thought the two of you didn't..."

"Oh at first when he told me he was a boy I didn't buy it so I... You know... Grabbed him... Or it... Anyways I would have felt like shit if I would have so I didn't make it a one night stand. Also I kind of wanted to know what it was like to be with another girl before I had a chance with Blake, but umm... She wasn't catching on to my advances... So..."

"Nagisa was your fallback!?" Raven was surprised that her daughter was a... Player? Slut? Conniving cunt? Take your pick.

"No no no NO... He was just someone that I got close to under certain circumstances... Also my semblance doesn't activate when he pulls my hair so... Yeah I don't know why. Whenever it's somebody else it goes off, but with him... I can't feel angry it's weird. Not like he pulls on it all the time it just... Doesn't go off. But no matter I have to go and ungh..." Yang felt something hard hit her head and fell unconscious.

Nagisa had finally reached Beacon without Yang blowing up everything on her way. He immediately made his way to the classroom where he was to assist Prof. Port with his class. Nagisa noticed a few of the girls looking at him and whispering to each other. In his mind he thought that they confused him for a girl granted he kept his hair in a pony tail, either that or a student.

In reality one of the girls whispered to another and said. "Wow he is really cute do you think he's single?"

"Well probably I mean I hope so. God I wish I could take him to my dorm tie him up and..."

"Now students today I present to you Nagisa Shiota."

One of the girls raised her hand. "Wait Nagisa Shiota as in THE Nagisa Shiota?"

"Uhh... Yeah why?"

"Are you single?" Asked one of the girls.

"Uhh... No."

"Is it a friends with benefits thing?"

"No."

"Is it a polygamy relationship where you two are together, but you can date whoever you want?"

"No."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

The girls seemed disappointed. One of them later raised their hand. "So what about a threeway?"

"I don't think she would be into that."

"Well duh we leave her out and I bring a friend."

"So Grimm Combat Methods..." Nagisa decided to put a stop to the questions and continue class.

Raven looked at Yang who was currently dozed off and holding... A plushy of Nagisa? She noticed an opened box under the bed with the lid written on. She read it. "In case of emergencies open." She looked at the other stuff she had in there. She had pictures, a lock of hair, a knife which she hoped belonged to Nagisa and was not used to kill other women that would try and take Nagisa from her, and something that looked like a scroll but not entirely. (Nagisa's old phone) Raven sat at the edge of the bed and woke up Yang.

Yang immediately jumped out of her bed. "Is Nagisa back? Of course he is! And here I was ready to divorce him."

"You two aren't even married."

"We'll just see about that." Yang then moved to one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny black box. She opened it and revealed to her mother the large diamond ring.

"He got that for you!?" Raven asked.

"Oh no I got this for him. I'm gonna propose to him." Yang said as she pumped out her chest.

"You know it's the other way around right? And also haven't you guys been dating for oh I don't know 7 months?"

"So?"

"So... Shouldn't you two wait?"

"You clearly haven't met my team let me give you the rundown. Blake has terrible taste in men. I mean she fell in love with a pedophile and an idiot. Weiss fell in love with a two timing jack ass. And Ruby well... Jaune looks and acts a lot like dad if you ask me. So no I don't think I'm rushing this now if you'll excuse me I have to propose to Nagisa."

As Yang made her way to the door she noticed her team already about to enter.

Before Ruby had the chance to say anything Yang cover Ruby's mouth with her hand and started talking. "You married a man who looks like dad... And also acts like him. You had a shot at actually making it with him. Your kids would have been beautiful. But you chose to be Jaune's fall back."

She then looked at Weiss. "You married Neptune to punish your dad. Not to mention that you had the choice between the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth, and... Neptune. And in the end you chose Neptune. Tsk tsk tsk."

Finally she turned to Blake. "You keep sucking whatever dick you come across. And when you finally had the chance to suck his dick you screwed up. You chose the the blonde idiot who's allergic to sushi over the sapphire eyed angel that loves it."

She pulled her hand away from Ruby's mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure that I don't end up like the rest of you... Now good day."

"Before you go what's the MovieFlix password?" Asked Raven as she grabbed the remote.

"It's my birthday." Said Yang as she grabbed her keys and left.

Raven then turned to Yang's teammates who were all... Thinking about their life choices. "Hey Ruby when's Yang's birthday?"

Yang finally reached Beacon in a matter of hours. "Okay Xiao Long you can do this just go in there get down on one knee and ask him 'Will you marry me?' Hmm... Sounds so easy in theory doesn't it?" Thought Yang as she roamed the halls looking for the classroom.

Yang then overheard some of the students talking. "Man he is so dreamy... I wish Nagisa could just set me on the table and fu... "

Yang certainly did not activate her semblance when she heard the female student say that. Nor did she push her up against the wall, and threatened her with death. Nope... What really happened was that Yang kept her head cool, and totally did not attempt to murder any students that wanted to have their way with her future fiancee. At least that's the narrative she played in her head... And that's all that really matters.

She finally found the classroom with Nagisa in it. She took a few deep breaths and began walking down the stairs.

"Yang what are you..."

Yang then got on one knee and opened the tiny box. "Nagisa Shiota will you marry me?"

Nagisa blinked for a few seconds then looked at the classroom. Everyone else seemed confused by what was happening. Finally Nagisa responded. "Umm... What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm asking you to marry me." Said Yang still in one knee looking up.

"No I get that part... What I don't get is why you have a ring? Is this another weird custom where it's girls instead of guys proposing? Or is it whoever wants to?"

"No... It's gu... I mean girls propose to guys..." Yang turned to face the class and shot a death glare at every single one of them.

"Actually it's supposed to be men proposing to women." Said Port.

"Oh well... Listen Yang I love you, but your abandonment issues are getting out of hand."

"Well you didn't say no..." Yang then grabbed Nagisa's hand and proceeded to find the nearest place where she could get a marriage registration form... Of course she would have to tie up Nagisa with duct tape... Lots and lots of duct tape.

The lady looked at her with a tied up soon to be husband. Nagisa was struggling to say anything as his mouth was taped shut. "Well screw it I get fired tomorrow congratulations on your marriage." And placed her seal on the papers.

"Alright! Now let's go home and get you to put a baby in me." Said Yang as she hoisted Nagisa over her arm.


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance Issues

AN: I own nothing. PyrrhaxNagisa

The mirror was dirty, cracked, and broken. Pyrrha opened the faucet and cleaned it as much as she could without breaking the mirror. The mirror was still somewhat tainted, but there was nothing more she could do. She saw bags under her eye, her eye was bloodshot from a lack of sleep, her hair was a mess, and the wound on her right eye was bleeding again. She grabbed a bottle of pills and opened it. She emptied the pills onto her hand and counted them. She only had five left. She would have to get more. She swallowed the last five, and washed her face. She wiped the blood from her face and fixed her hair as best she could. She walked back to the bedroom where she laid her weapons and armor all over the bed. She inspected her gear and made sure that it was functioning properly, unlike the last time. Her sword was chipped, just like her shield and armor, cracks were beginning to form in her shield and armor. Pyrrha converted her spear to its rifle form. The casing was almost cracked, but still functional all things considered. She had only one opportunity tonight, and if she missed it would only lead to another wild hunt.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a small case with a vaccine and some vials. She pulled out a string that she wrapped around her arm to find a vein. She filled the vaccine with the liquid and proceeded to inject herself. She pulled out the vaccine and sat there for a few moments letting the effects pass. She felt a surge of strength coarse through her body. Pyrrha hummed as she put everything back away and donned her armor, sword, and shield. She felt blood trickling down her right cheek. She licked her fingers clean and grabbed her eyepatch. Everything she worked for hinged on tonight.

Pyrrha reached the docks using the cover of night and the shadows hoping to find any trace of the White Fang. She saw two of them posted by a checkpoint. Pyrrha smiled as she neared the checkpoint using some stone barricades as cover. She saw a trailer approach the two, and decided to climb on to take her inside. She listened in on the conversation between the men.

"How many?" Asked the guard.

"About three dozen this time. Where do you want them?" Asked the driver.

"Usual spot. Taurus has been running a tight schedule."

"Well after what happened with the other two cargo shipments I'm not surprised."

"Yeah but at least the red haired bitch is dead for good this time. Alright bring her in."

Pyrrha smiled. "Just you wait and see."

Pyrrha saw a much smaller crew operating this time probably to avoid suspicion. The trailer finally stopped and the driver along with some other members began dislodging the trailer from its cargo. Pyrrha saw a huge magnetic crane making its way to her and try to grab the cargo crate. Pyrrha held on to the crane as it was taken aboard the vessel. The vessel's loading bay doors opened and she saw even more of the White Fang aboard. Pyrrha grunted as the crate was being lowered. She jumped atop one of the catwalks and tried to make her way to a secluded spot. She spotted one of the soldiers taking inventory and making her way towards an open cargo container. Pyrrha jumped down and made her way inside the container with the soldier focused on counting the crates.

Pyrrha snuck behind her and covered her mouth. "Scream and you die." She whispered.

The soldier nodded her head.

"Where's Adam?"

"I-in the bridge." The soldier stuttered.

"Good." Pyrrha then snapped her neck.

She undressed the soldiers and wore her clothes hoping to blend in. She dumped the body inside one of the small crates and began making her way towards the bridge. She made sure not to draw any attention to herself as she neared the more crowded sectors of the ship. She was almost near when one of the soldiers stopped her.

"Where are you headed?" Asked the soldier.

"To the bridge." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh yeah then tell me... What sort of business do you have there?"

Pyrrha began thinking fast of an excuse. "Adam wanted an update on the latest shipping details."

"Well then since you are headed there here... Take this to him." The soldier handed Pyrrha several boxes for her to carry.

"Will do." She answered and hurried before they caught on to her disguise.

She neared the bridge and saw two guards posted outside. "I have these boxes for Adam."

"You can leave those here."

Pyrrha let out a sigh. At least she was closer now than before. "Yeah about that..."

Pyrrha threw the boxes at the guards and pulled out her sword. She thrust her sword through the box and into one of the soldiers whilst the other still tried to get his bearings. Pyrrha then saw the other one grab his knife and attempt to stab her. She blocked it with her hand as the blade nearly pierced her flesh. She used her semblance to pull the knife away from him.

"No way... You're supposed to be fucking dead!"

She forced the knife through his head killing him. She opened the door to the bridge and saw Adam speaking to a white haired woman with black eyes on the monitor.

"Oh fuck." Exclaimed Adam.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Where is she?"

"Pyrrha Nikos I presume. Adam you said she died."

"I'll handle this." Said Adam as he drew his sword.

Pyrrha raised her arm and used her semblance to twist Adam's sword around his arm pressing the blade onto his sleeve. She made sure to crush his sword wielding arm as blood began trickling down.

"Where is Cinder?" She asked.

"Fuck you!" He spat on her face.

"Wrong answer." She plunged her sword in his leg.

"Agh! You fucking bitch!"

"Where is she?" She twisted the blade inside.

"Dear if I may..." Said the woman on the monitor.

"And you are?" Asked Pyrrha.

"You can call me Salem. As for Cinder's whereabouts I believe I can answer that better than he can."

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"You shouldn't... And you can't. But let's be frank if you get rid of Adam I may... Shall we say tell you where she might be three weeks from now."

Pyrrha was at an impasse, but... She had no other options besides... Adam was already losing a lot of blood. She pulled her sword out of Adam's leg and pressed the blade against his neck. And in one motion cut his head off. She grabbed the head by its hair and showed it to the woman.

"Hmm... Vacuo in the city of Perseus. She will make landfall there alongside Emerald, Neo, and Mercury."

"Hmm..." Pyrrha grunted.

"I like the look in your eye." Said Salem before Pyrrha trashed the monitor.

She had a three week head start now she had to make it count. She grabbed Adam's head and put it inside a box. She dipped her fingers in Adam's blood and wrote a message on the table with an arrow pointing towards the box. If she found them they would too.

Team RWBY alongside Qrow reached the bridge fighting many of the White Fang Members along the way. Qrow breached first alongside Blake. They scanned the room to see it trashed. Blake spotted Adam's body with his sword wrapped around his arms and headless. She saw the message written on the table in blood.

"ATLAS." It said. She opened the box and saw Adam's head inside.

"She was here." Said Qrow.

"At least we now know where they're headed next." Answered Weiss.

"Yeah." Responded Blake.

"You guys... What?" Jaune entered the room looking at the rest of Team RWBY.

"She's going to Atlas kid. Which is where we are going next." Said Qrow.

The false lead should buy Pyrrha some time for her to prepare. She took off her armor and clothes and stuffed them inside her bag. She was going to have a long journey ahead of her. She removed the eye patch and traced her fingers along the scar. She still remembered the last thing she saw with her right eye.

She was weak and battered from the beating Cinder gave her. She could barely stand on her own two feet. She fell to the ground as Cinder began to walk over her.

"Had enough?"

Pyrrha struggled to get up. "I... Ugh." She couldn't move.

"Hmm... How about this..." Cinder conjured up a spear made of flames and prepared to run it through Pyrrha.

Then Nagisa showed up... And Pyrrha's nightmare began. "Leave her alone."

"Hmm... That could work." Said Cinder as she put Pyrrha's hands together, one on top of the other, and ran the flame spear through them.

Pyrrha howled in pain. Nagisa lunged at Cinder, but Cinder used her new powers to push Nagisa back with her flames. Cinder looked at Pyrrha who was struggling to free herself.

"Now why don't you lay back and enjoy the show."

"You leave him out of this you hear!" Yelled Pyrrha.

Cinder saw Nagisa lying on the floor trying to get his bearings. Cinder opened her palm and began to set Nagisa on fire. Pyrrha could hear Nagisa screaming and begging for mercy, and all she could do was watch as Cinder set him ablaze. Pyrrha's eyes began to fill with tears as she watched the boy she loved die in front of her. Cinder then walked towards her.

"Don't be sad. After all we both know he was holding you back."

"I'm going to kill you! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cinder smiled as she began to light up her finger and bring it closer to Pyrrha's face. "Something to remember me by."

Pyrrha woke up as she saw multiple people walking to the docking station.

"Flight 37-A9 now departing to Perseus." Said the announcer on the intercom.

Pyrrha grabbed her belongings and boarded her flight. It was just her and Cinder now, and there was nothing that was going to stop her from getting in the way of her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship Issues

AN: I own nothing. Past Nagisa x Pyrrha a continuation of the last chapter.

"Are you ready?" Asked Cinder as they stopped the car in front of the building.

Pyrrha simply grunted.

"A lot is riding on this." Said Emerald.

"Tell you what why don't I go in and the rest of you can just hang back?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Suits me just fine." Answered Mercury.

"Oh you would just love that wouldn't you?" Asked Cinder.

"No I would also love to shove my spear up your ass, I would also like for you to be devoured by beowolves but that's not happening now is it?" Said Pyrrha.

"I'll never understand why Salem brought you along." Muttered Cinder.

"Because I've killed more people than the four of you combined. Which is a surprise considering the fact that two of you are assassins."

"Bull fucking shit!" Said Mercury.

"You are gonna regret that." Said Pyrrha.

"So did you memorize the plan?" Asked Cinder.

"No. Instead... I'll go for the..." Pyrrha pulled out a small vaccine and proceeded to inject herself. "More direct approach."

Pyrrha got out of the car, stretched her muscles and closed the door. "Ah do try and keep up yeah?"

Pyrrha sprinted across the parking lot to the entrance. Several guards along with several robots opened fire. Pyrrha raised her hand and with her semblance dismantled the robots. The robots floated amidst the air the armor plating shielded her from incoming fire. She pushed her hand forward and the nuts, bolts, screws, and everything else flew directly at the guards filling them with cuts, bruises, and killing them.

Then they came out and saw her.

"Pyrrha what are you doing?" Asked Jaune.

"What I have to." Pyrrha then focused on Jaune's armor and closed her hand to crush his chest.

Ren and Nora both rushed her as Jaune fell to his knees from the pain and lack of air. Suddenly Neo and Mercury joined the fray catching both Ren and Nora off guard.

"Took you both long enough. Deal with them." Pyrrha then ran towards the building.

Jaune caught her leg and stopped her for a brief time. "Don't do this. Remember who you are."

"Hmph." Pyrrha stomped Jaune with her foot knocking him out and mede her way inside.

Pyrrha caught Emerald and Cinder waiting for her inside. "What took you so long?" Asked Cinder.

One of the downed soldiers groaned from the pain. Pyrrha converted her sword into a rifle and shot the man in the head. "You missed one." Emerald was caught off guard by Pyrrha's sudden action.

"The two of you finish the mission. As for me... If those three are here then so are the others. I'll handle them now go."

"No. I don't trust you."

"Nor I you, but we're on a clock here so unless..."

"There they are."

Pyrrha and Cinder saw Team RWBY closing in. "You were saying."

Cinder growled. "Emerald stay here and keep an eye on her. Don't fuck this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Answered Pyrrha with a smug expression on her face.

"How do you want to do this?" Asked Emerald.

"Focus on Weiss disrupt her concentration make sure she doesn't summon or use her glyphs. I'll deal with the rest."

"Got it."

Pyrrha drew her shield and threw it against the wall as it bounced in a zig zag formation towards Team RWBY. She then drew her rifle and aimed it at Blake. As soon as Blake's clone disappeared Pyrrha fired her rifle at the real Blake. Blake was hit in her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Pyrrha then called her shield back with her semblance and hit Yang's back knocking her down. Rwby and Weiss were the only one's left standing. Weiss was already suing one of her glyphs when Emerald began using her semblance to disrupt Wess' concentration. Ruby aimed her sniper at Emerald only for Pyrrha to fire her gun at her. Ruby reverted back to scythe form and blocked Pyrrha's bullets along with Emerald's who began to fire. Blake rose from her stupor and rushed Pyrrha along with Yang. Yang armed her gauntlets ready to punch Pyrrha, but Pyrrha just smiled. As soon as Pyrrha blocked Yang's punch her fate was sealed. Pyrrha used her semblance to crush Yang's arms with her gauntlets. Yang howled in pain as her arms bled.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Blake.

"I don't even pay for my own drinks." Pyrrha retorted.

Blake used both her swords in an attempt to outmaneuver Pyrrha. Pyrrha simply just evaded Blake with little effort. Pyrrha waited for an opening, but decided to make one instead.

"If you couldn't even save Adam from himself what makes you think you can save anyone? Especially the faunus? Maybe we should put you all down like the rabid and ravenous animals you all are. If it worked for Adam and the Fang then maybe you too?"

Blake then lost it and lunged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha then sliced both of Blake's cat ears off. Blake howled in pain as she placed her hands on her head and saw the blood in her hands.

"Blake!" Yelled Ruby. Ruby then used her semblance to rush past Emerald and clash with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha used her shield to block Ruby's hit, but was ineffective as she was knocked back. Ruby sat on top of Pyrrha pinning her arms to the sides. "Why are you doing this?"

Pyrrha spat on Ruby's face. "Fuck you that's why."

"What if Nagisa could see you right now?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened and a boiling rage emerged at the mention of his name. "I would choose my next words more carefully if I were you."

"He wouldn't want you to do this. Come back to us Pyrrha. If you really loved him then I know that he wouldn't want you to fight your friends." Before Ruby could finish her sentence Pyrrha wrestled Ruby off of her, and punched her stomach.

Ruby fell to her knees as Pyrrha grabbed her by her hair and put her face close to hers. "If you want to stay friends... Then let's agree to never see each other again." Pyrrha then broke one of Ruby's arms and kicked her head.

She turned towards Emerald who was just finishing with Weiss. "C'mon we have to..."

"Pyrrha! I'm going to kill you! You hear me?" Yang rose to her feet her arms bloodied and deeply wounded that one could see the bones.

"Catch up with Cinder and the others this one needs me to teach her a lesson."

"Uh... Yeah."

Emerald left Pyrrha to deal with Yang. Yang rushed at Pyrrha who simply stood there and waited for her chance to strike. Yang was about to throw a punch at Pyrrha who simply stood there and took the force of it. It was weak and lacked strength.

Pyrrha sighed. "You done?"

Yang gritted her teeth and snarled.

"Guess not in any case..." Pyrrha elbowed Yang and punched her stomach. Yang fell to her knees again. "Time for a haircut I think." Pyrrha grabbed her sword and cut off most of Yang's mane.

Pyrrha left the group and headed for the landing pad where Cinder and the rest were supposed to meet up. She saw Cinder waiting by the boarding ramp.

"Guess Salem was right to trust you." She said.

"Just shut up and drive."

Pyrrha heard footsteps from behind and saw Jaune with a rifle aimed at her as she was about to enter the stolen airship. Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha said anything and they simply looked at each other. Jaune shut his eyes tightly and threw the rifle away.

Pyrrha spat in his direction. "Pussy." Then she boarded the ship and took off with her allies.


End file.
